Happy Trails
by KWillows
Summary: It was Saturday, my one day off all week, and there I was, standing in a pile of what didn’t look or smell like “just dirt.” Snickers oneshot.


**Happy Trails**

**A day off with Sara and Nick**

It was Saturday, my one day off all week, and there I was, standing in a pile of what didn't look or smell like "just dirt." I had planned on sleeping for hours, reading out of my old textbooks, and sleeping some more. I was about a third of the way through my first event when I heard the sound of a fist banging on the front door. That's what landed me at Ted's Ranch.

My companion lifted a bucket and began to fill it with feed. He looked at my conflicted face and smiled.

"Nick," I said, "I really don't want to do this."

It only made the Texan's smile widen. "Come on, Sara; it'll be fun. If you fall off, I'll do your paperwork for a month."

"Why not take Catherine? She knows how to do this stuff."

The teeth flashed again. "Exactly; I wouldn't get to teach her anything. You, I can have fun with. It'll be a learning experience. Just think of it as 'co-worker bonding'!"

I sighed. "Okay, but if I fall off you have to do my paperwork for eternity because I'll probably be dead."

"Who knew you were such a drama queen," he said and laughed.

He continued to scoop handfuls of feed into the bucket. I was suddenly overwhelmed by a stench and had to cover my mouth to keep from throwing up. Nick noticed this.

"You can handle three-week-old decomps, but horse poop is too much?"

I jumped about a foot to the right. "Nick! You said it was dirt."

He grinned. "I lied." He grabbed my hand—a surprising gesture—and walked toward the stables.

Six horses stood in individual stalls. The once-quiet structure came alive as the animals sensed our presence and begged for attention. Nick walked right up to a palomino and placed his hand on her nose. She responded affectionately and I could tell that was his choice breed.

My selection was somewhat harder. Knowing almost nothing about horses (except perhaps which end is the head and which is the tail), I roamed around looking for the creature that seemed least threatening. It was difficult; my hesitancy was making me turn every animal down, most for ridiculous reasons. I was near giving up, and I could tell Nick was too, when I stumbled upon the back of the stable. It was there that I discovered there had been not six, but seven horses.

A shy spotted horse stood in the corner (Nick informed me later that she was called a paint). I held out my hand and let it rest in the air. For a minute or two we simply stood in that formation, trying to determine whether or not the other was trustworthy. In the end, she must've decided I was, because she took a step forward and began to sniff my fingers. I pulled back instinctively and looked to Nick, who instructed me to attempt contact again.

I outstretched my hand, the tips of my fingers grazing the side of her face. She neighed softly and I could tell we were meant to be. Nick led his horse out and began to prepare her to ride, leaving me alone with the spotted horse. It didn't occur to me until Nick walked in and pointed it out, that I had been singing to her. He told me, as he always does, that my voice is nice, and took her to get ready. I followed behind.

I sat on a wooden bench and watched as he brushed her down. His innate knowledge of how to treat a horse shined through. The way he whispered to her as he attached the saddle made my knees feel funny, and I was thankful to be sitting. One of the ranch hands walked up carrying water bottles and I suddenly became aware of the dryness of my mouth.

"He's a natural," the man said pointing to Nick.

I smiled and twisted the cap off one of the plastic bottles. "Yeah, he is."

As if he had heard our discussion, Nick looked up from the horse and waved to us.

Ten minutes later I was smiling in spite of myself as Nick helped me to get atop the paint. Ted had informed us her name was Angel. On any other day I would've insisted I was capable of climbing aboard myself, but I felt strange. It was like a sense of magic had come across the field, making me open to anything.

I sat and waited until Nick came over on his own horse, Lily.

"Okay," he said, "come on."

I held up the reins. "And how exactly do I do that?"

He demonstrated the proper technique and took Lily around for a few steps. "You try."

"First, where's the brake?"

He chuckled. "Use the reins."

"And what if that doesn't work?"

Nick grinned wickedly. "Then I've got paperwork duty; don't I?"

How I managed to get onto the trail, I'll never know. The ride was a little bumpy at first, but I eased up after a while. The scenery was nice and I made a mental note to thank Nick after this was all over. Most of the time he stayed right by my side, making sure I was okay, but every now and then he'd take Lily forward and show off. Just like his treatment of the horses, his talent at riding appeared to come naturally.

The hour ticked by quickly and soon we came to a clearing. A watering hole was a few hundred yards in front of us and Nick suggested we stop there and let the horses get a drink. We grew nearer and I figured I should get off before I got too close to the water and just let her walk. I shook the reins to get her to stop—this was apparently not what I was supposed to do.

Angel took off running, with me clutching on for dear life. I thought for sure I was going to fall off and be trampled. Nick raced along side, a determined look on his face. He yelled something at me, but I was lost in hysteria. All I was able to do was keep hold of the animal. He tried to head her off, hollering for her to stop. She was lost in her world, hooves pounding on the dry earth.

Finally she tired and slowed down. Nick jumped off Lily and grabbed for Angel's reins. Once she was stopped completely, I let myself slide off her back and right into Nick's arms. He cradled me. It was comforting; I was shaking.

A moment later after I had regained my breath I said, "When we get back to the ranch, I'm telling Ted he named that horse wrong. She should be called Devil, not Angel. Definitely not Angel."

Nick laughed as he held me in his arms. He helped me to stand on my feet and brushed the hair from my face. He laid his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "So, six months sound good to you?"

"To start," I replied.

"Okay, a year, but you've got to help."

I held out my hand. "Deal."

He didn't take it, instead choosing to lean in closer and kiss me. Honestly, I preferred this method.

He broke away with a Texas smile on his face. "Let's get you back to the ranch."

"We're walking," I said, lips still tingling.

He nodded and we began to go see Ted, horses and all.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed "Target." Please let me know how you liked this one.**

**To anyone who has read my Nick/Sara chapter story "Headliner:" I've been thinking about doing a sequel. What do you think?**

**Thanks much.**


End file.
